Daydream Believer
by AliLamba
Summary: 12 1xR Themes Challenge: 7 // '...but if he didn’t calm down, he was going to get an asthma attack, and that wasn’t very sexy at all.'


**Title:** Daydream Believer  
**Author/Artist:** AliLamba  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Theme:** #7:Tiny Nighties  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. This fanfiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this story, or the use of characters owned by Sunrise and Bandai.

AN: I was listening to "Daydream Believer" by the Monkees while I wrote this…so you can interpret that however you want :) Oh, and I'm going to use the word "breasteses" (as in a really poor pluralization of 'breast', and yes I know how to really do it, but me and my friends like this poor grammar better), so you can't tell me off for it in advance :p

* * *

He gave his lackey a nervously excited apprehensive look, needing a quick ounce of confidence before he could launch himself from the car parked outside her house. With a bouquet of red roses in one hand, her house key (obtained through a rather tricky stealth maneuver during their last dinner date) in the other, and the engagement ring in his pocket, he was set. 

The lackey gave him a sickeningly encouraging smile, and it made him grin further. He was handsome, he was brilliant, he was popular, and he was going to get some ass!

He was going to propose to Relena Peacecraft.

The three pink diamonds that sat atop the platinum setting cost a pretty penny, but he was sure that the sheer publicity alone would boost his political career to the rafters. The thought brought an extra oomph to his step, and he threw the door open and practically skipped to the front door of her small county home.

The key fit perfectly and silently, and he threw a last look to his most trusted lackey, who was giving him a very enthusiastic thumbs-up from inside the car. He stepped inside the house he had seen only the foyer of, and he began to fantasize all her ecstatic responses while brushing the small bits of snow from his coat. He purposefully planned to wake her with his proposal on Christmas day, finding her in bed already, and then to be so happy would naturally lead to staying in bed…and things happen in bed…

He had to consciously calm his suddenly erratic breathing, pausing in the hallway he was sure lead to her bedroom. The carpet was muffling his steps, but if he didn't calm down, he was going to get an asthma attack, and that wasn't very sexy at all. The rather festive-looking Christmas tree in the corner of her living room smelled surprisingly fresh, and the little bits of holiday cheer spread through the house (poinsettias, snow globes, and a small bunch of mistletoe right above the welcome mat) were definitely getting him in with the Christmas cheer.

_Ah! Bedroom!_ He paused in front of her bedroom door, inhaling the sweet, sweet smell of her perfume. _Relena Darlin Peacecraft Sweenelbulb, you will be mine soon enough!_ He suppressed the urge to giggle with all his mesely might, and threw the door open.

"Relena, my love, my only, you must marry m—ME-AHH!"

Murphy Sweenelbulb's voice caught in his throat and nearly died when he noticed the end of a very shiny, _very_ lethal gun pointing at him. The man wielding the gun looked very, _very_ groggy and very, _very_ pissed off. He was naked down to where the sheet pooled at his waist, and it was pretty obvious he was naked underneath that as well, as a certain very impressive piece of hardware was outlined just beneath the fabric.

And then he noticed the lithe, equally naked woman just beginning to stir next to the lethal man, her own sandy-blonde hair pooled around her head. He knew that hair…Oh! He knew those boobs!

His jaw dropped nearly to the ground. He didn't care about the gun so much anymore. Relena Darlin Peacecraft Sweenelbulb…_was cheating on him_?

"Heero…" her muffled voice came from under the wave of hair, "Come back to bed…"

"Re-Relena!"

He watched with detached satisfaction as the female form stiffened, and an arm came out from under the covers to hold the satin sheet over her body as she sat up.

"…Murphy…" her eyes were wide as she stared, a small right hand coming to cover her mouth with her feminine gasp.

Murphy found his voice, "Yes, _Murphy_! What the hell is going on!"

The Foreign Minister seemed unphased by his slight outburst; she gave a slight look to her partner in bed, noticed his gun, and sent him a sterner look, "Well…you see…we can explain…"

"I should hope so! I came in here to propose!" Relena's gaze snapped back onto Murphy's with a wincing, apologetic expression.

"Oh, well, you see…I've already been proposed to…last night, in fact…" She held up her left hand tentatively, displaying her own platinum setting with a sparkling blue diamond atop, framed by TWO only slightly smaller pink ones on either side.

"But I bought you a really, _really_ expensive ring!"

"So did he."

"But I have pink diamonds! Three of them!"

"He gave me blue…_and_ pink."

"Bu-but mine are from Cartier!"

"Heero mined these himself." She was giving him a weak, pained expression that made him feel very, _very_ small. It didn't help that the one beside Relena in bed was smirking like an idiot.

"I can't believe the first time I see your breasteses, you're in bed with another man." Murphy said pathetically, his shoulders and demeanor visibly slouching.

"Oh…" as Murphy slumped to the ground in a heap, he saw Relena lean over, grab a very, _very_ tiny nightie from the floor and shimmy into it. The other man watched with a very satisfied eye as she stood from bed and padded towards the fallen Ambassador, kneeling on a small patch of carpet next to his dejected body. Murphy was pouting miserably, but he couldn't manage to stop himself.

An awkward, feminine hand patted him in the back

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Murphy…I just didn't think we were that…serious, I suppose." He saw her bite her pretty, slightly swollen lower lip, "I guess this would be a bad time to introduce you to former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy?"

Murphy gave the man in bed a hopeless look. "_Gundam pilot_!"

Patting resumed on Murphy's back full force.

"I'll go make some coffee." A voice nearly purred from the bed, following the _former.Gundam.pilot_. out the door.

He saw Relena smile blissfully at his retreating back, and felt his heart dip lower.

"I can't believe I just didn't know about him before now…" he mumbled.

"Well, we were pretty restrained…" she said quietly, "But I guess it would be hard to hide something _this big_ from everyone!" She lifted her left hand, wiggling her honkin' ring back and forth.

"Yeah, it's great." Murphy's lower lip jutted out even worse than before.

"Oh…" she quieted her voice again, "Oh, I'm sorry Murphy. I really, really didn't mean for it to be this way."

The fellow Ambassador sighed and stood to his feet, surprising the Foreign Minister just a bit. "Well, this has been great fun, but I suppose I must go fetch my driver. Can't let that bottle of expensive champagne go to waste now, can I? Especially on Christmas? The worst Christmas ever?"

He took one step towards the door before pausing, and holding up the flowers into mute air, "And before you even tell me he bought even better champagne, made from grapes he probably picked and stamped on himself, I will tell you that I get the picture."

Trying not to look at the personally-labeled wine bottle sitting on the night stand, Relena followed him out of her bedroom and to the front door, watching as he cast only one grumbling, mean glance at her fiancé. Clad only in his black boxer briefs working his way around the kitchen, Relena found her gaze a bit more lingering.

Enough so, that she almost ran smack into the other man, who had suddenly frozen right before the front door.

"Wait, isn't that…your _bodyguard_?"

Relena chewed on the inside of her cheek guiltily, offering nothing but the smallest of a lame shrug and a "Merry Christmas" before seeing him out the door. Over the whir of the limousine engine, she heard some more grumbling—something about men needing 'skills' and something about nun-chucks and computer hacking. She couldn't pay much attention to the lamenting of the pained man, especially when getting a whiff of Heero's famously delicious coffee.

"Mmmm…" she murmured, wandering into the kitchen and pressing herself against his back. "Smells delicious."

She felt him turn to face her, wrapping his two toned arms around her small waist in a loose hug. She sighed contentedly against him, "I didn't know you to be as romantic as you were last night, darling."

Heero's chin nestled on the top of her head, and she could almost hear the smirk that spread across his features.

"I didn't know you to be as flexible as you were last night."

Relena felt the blush rise to her cheeks, but she was heated more with the memory.

"I can pull out some fancy stops when I want to," she teased, pulling away to look up at him.

"Oh really," Heero mused, his face coming within a hair's breath of hers, "You may have to prove yourself, and most likely within the next hour or two," Heero hoisted her up against his chest, supporting her butt with strong arms and hands. Relena squeaked pleasantly, throwing her arms around his neck. After a second of sustained shock, she kissed his earlobe in his most sensitive spot.

"Try me," she challenged sexily, and Heero felt himself smiling already. This was a very merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

AN: I actually think I liked this better not holiday-themed, but, well, tis the season, I suppose! Thank you for reading, and Happy New Year! 


End file.
